ben_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (Road to Ice Witch)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Ben-To Zero: Road to Witch manga series. Appearances Characters *Sen Yarizui *Mikoto Uzu *Yuu Kaneshiro *Kazura Murasakike *Monk *Mr.Chen Locations *Unnamed West Supermarket Summary Unnamed West Supermarket Yuu pulls up to a supermarket late at night 30 minutes before half price labeling time only to find that Mikoto Uzu is also there waiting. Yuu asks why she's there and she says that she likes the supermarket a lot and goes there often. Yuu says that he thought that she liked some other supermarket, and Mikoto takes note of his good humor, and asks him why he is in a good mood. He tells her than he met Sen Yarizui and told her about half priced labeling time, and is excited to see how she will do in her first bento brawl. Mikoto asks if it's a guy, and Yuu says that it's a girl that is probably from their school. As Sen is walking to the supermarket feeling nervous about her first bento brawl, and as she is giving herself reassurance, Kazura Murasakike walks up to her and says hello. She asks why is she out so late, but Kazura says her volunteer work ran late and was gonna ask Sen to out to dinner. Sen declines saying that there is something she wants to try, Kazura then misinterprets this and Sen wonders how she could've misinterpreted it. Kazura says she was just joking and gives Sen a soyjoy bar. Kazura says that the soyjoy was gonna be her breakfast tomorrow and Sen asks why should Kazura give it to her. She says that the soyjoy she just gave has a fruity tomato flavor and it's new and hard to get in stores. Sen thanks her for making her feel more relaxed and tells he she's just going to the supermarket. Kazura then says no problem, then asks Sen why is she raiding the supermarket, and Sen says she wasn't even listening. Sen then continues going to supermarket, and eats the soyjoy. However Sen says that although Kazura made her feel more relaxed she also used up time. Once Sen arrives she is greeted by Yuu. Sen attempted to speak with her mouth full, and Yuu hands her a bottle of water. Mikoto then asks if Sen is the newbie that Yuu was talking about. Sen then wonders who she is, and Yuu says that Mikoto is a third year student and an older wolf. Sen introduces herself and holds out her hand for a handshake, to which Mikoto ignores and walks away. Mikoto then tells Sen that Half Price Labeling isn't the time fraternizing and that if she lets her guard down her life will forfeit by the wary of the battlefield. Sen then wonders if she did something wrong, but Yuu says that she's always like that. Yuu tells Sen that the battle is going to start soon and if she's halfhearted she won't get half priced bento. Sen claims that after what she saw yesterday she thinks she'll be okay. Yuu says that's what he wanted to hear and begins telling Sen the rules since other wolves were arriving. Sen asks if there really are rules, and Yuu says it's basically unspoken agreements between wolves. He informs Sen of 3 important rules: Each person can only get one bento, those who has acquired a bento cannot be attacked, and the bento itself can't be damaged. And other than that it's just a free for all race to get bento. Sen then asks if she can just get a bento and not fight at all. Yuu says she can and many other wolves has tried it, but tells her not to think she won't still be attacked. Yuu says that there are fewer wolves, so that's a good thing and if she wants to give it a shot she can. Sen then remembers that back in elementary school she always was in last place. Yuu then starts talking about the bento she is trying to get. Yuu then points to two bento boxes and asks which one will she get. She chooses a "Grilled Beef Bento" but Yuu then says that some of the members of the Karasuda wrestling club will probably go after high calories bento and instead try and get a veggie bento. Sen says that she really wants to eat the grilled beef bento, but Yuu says she can start by aiming for whatever she wants to eat. Mr Chen, the half pricing god, arrives and Yuu then tells Sen who it is. Yuu says Chen is an expert in cooking meat and has earned the nickname "Chen Of The Meats". Yuu then tells Sen to get ready because once he leaves the battle starts. Yuu tells her to focus on the bento, and if she doesn't have any experience then she can rely on her stomach's howl. Yuu then tells her one last time the battle is going to start and readies himself. Once the battle then starts, Yuu then jumps into battle along with Sen and the other bento brawlers. The brawlers immediately take notice of Yuu's presence, while Monk then tries to figure out where he is and what he's going to do. He then yells that Yuu is in the air and is about to come down. Monk warns everyone to watch out as one wolf is about to grab a bento box, Yuu drops onto him claiming that the bento will be his, knocking out the brawler. The brawlers see this and claims that he really is the greatest brawler around. Sen then takes this opportunity while everyone is distracted, and runs to get a bento. Monk notices this but is unable to stop her. Category:Road to Witch Chapters